


Period Posse II

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another month, another traumatising run to the supermarket (now with double the supplies!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Period Posse II

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me @ 2kficteen.tumblr.com / tinypeckers.tumblr.com

It was bound to happen. It was a fact of life, something that just happened. When two people who experienced periods lived together or practically lived together their periods would sync up. It wasn’t something you took note of immediately. It was something that was realised when all of the supplies suddenly disappeared. It was realised when the tub of ice cream that had been saved for that special week had already been eaten. It was realised when Lindsay woke up, panicked and worried, in a wet bed. Lindsay wriggled slightly under the duvet. She was trying to determine whether it was her. It was the right day, after all. Lindsay had been expecting it like an awful bond villain. Yet her underwear felt strangely dry. Surely, Lindsay thought, if it had escaped to the sheets it would have at least got her underwear.

 

 

It was then that someone to Lindsay’s right groaned. Meg huffed and slapped her forehead. She’d awoken to a wet bed – something she knew wasn’t because of all the water she’d had last night.

“Fuck,” Meg cursed in the early dawn of the morning. Lindsay smirked.

“Weren’t you expecting it?” Lindsay asked suddenly. Meg almost jumped out of her skin. She did at least fall out of the bed. Lindsay tried not to laugh as her girlfriend hit the floor with a loud thud.

“You scared me, you bitch.” Meg complained as she stood. Lindsay watched her wince and knew she was regretting standing. Lindsay sat up to talk to Meg properly. She smartly avoided the blood.

“Sorry, it’s probably my fault your on anyway.” Lindsay yawned. Meg frowned.

“What?” Meg asked. She was itching to go to the toilet, Lindsay could see her fidget. Lindsay wasn’t so sure why she hadn’t bolted for their bathroom yet anyway.

“I’m due today. Go to the toilet, I’ll get you some spare underwear.” Lindsay gestured to the bathroom.

 

 

Meg smiled thankfully at her girlfriend. She waddled to the bathroom, clenching her thighs together. Lindsay had never seen the waddle from another perspective. She’d done it herself; of course but watching someone else do it was quite funny.  Lindsay knew Meg’s pain though and she didn’t let herself chuckle for very long. Meg had gone to sleep in Lindsay’s t-shirt and Gavin’s boxers. Lindsay was sure Gavin wouldn’t react so kindly to the big, obvious red stain in the back of it now. Lindsay turned and walked to their drawer. She would have offered her own emergency knickers had she not needed them. Waking up in Meg’s blood had helped Lindsay narrowly avoid her own. It became apparently clear that she wasn’t getting out of this stain-free when she stood up. It was always the worst part to Lindsay. She could stand the cramps, the cravings and the mood swings. Having to stand up and feel gravity do its work? Lindsay couldn’t stand it.

 

 

“Where’s Meg?” Lindsay heard Michael call out. All the commotion must have woke him. He’d always been the lighter sleeper of the boys. He also seemed to be very attuned to his partners’ despair and discomfort. Lindsay smiled at his sleepy expression and nodded to the bathroom.

“It’s time.” Lindsay said solemnly. She’d found a pair of Meg’s underwear – they were old and not as cute as the others, a perfect pair for such an occasion.

“It’s time for what?” Michael asked. Had he overslept? Did they have plans? It was a Saturday – who had plans on a Saturday morning? Michael certainly hadn’t made them.

“The period posse to get back together.” Lindsay laughed to herself. She’d forgotten all about that but seeing Michael had reminded her.

“What? Meg too?” Michael groaned. Lindsay scoffed.

“Well, yeah – she has a vagina.” Lindsay reminded him. As if Michael could forget.

 

 

“At least you know we’re both not pregnant?” Lindsay said to try and appease her husband.

“Both of you? Together?” Michael was about to have a heart attack. Lindsay was bad enough. She yelled sometimes and complained if there wasn’t enough sweet stuff to appease her. With Meg also experiencing mood swings and so forth, what were he and Gavin going to do? Michael started to plan a trip to Ray’s in his head. He could let the girls deal with their problems alone. It would work.

“Yes, both of us.” Lindsay hummed.

“Lindsay, hurry.” Meg whined from the toilet. Lindsay had completely forgotten about the underwear in her hand and her own problem.

“Right, yes – coming!” Lindsay called before commencing her own waddle of shame to the bathroom.

 

 

“Gavin,” Michael whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. Gavin grunted, “Grabbin.” Michael insisted. He reached under the duvet and pinched the Brit’s bum. Gavin huffed. He regretfully opened his eyes to glare at Michael. Gavin was a morning person on the weekdays. On the weekends? Everyone could fuck right off. The Brit was dead to the world until at least eleven. Which it was not – it was actually nine am and too early for Gavin. He should be resting.

“What Michael?” Gavin grumbled. He hadn’t signed up for this.

“We’ve got to leave.” Michael said urgently.

“Why?” Gavin asked. This was strange. He stared at Michael intently.

“Because our women are menstruating.” Michael said solemnly. Gavin understood. In fact, the word menstruating could send Gavin running.

“Quick, before they send us shopping again.” Gavin hissed as he tried to scramble from the bed.

 

 

Gavin happened to try and roll out on the girls’ side. Michael watched as Gavin’s expression flipped and turned. It was at first one of urgency. Followed by confusion, horror and finally disgust.

“Michael,” Gavin whispered. His hand shook as he lifted it. It had landed in something slightly warm, wet and sticky. Michael watched as Gavin’s eyes started to tear up, “Michael, why is it always me?” Gavin wailed. He darted for the door. Gavin had to clean his hand – now. Otherwise there’d be more than just blood on it. Michael made to follow him and to help the poor man. Gavin always seemed unfortunate when it came to this time of the month. Before Michael’s feet had even hit the ground, the master bathroom’s door swung open. Michael forced a smile as his wife and his girlfriend walked out. In Lindsay’s hand she held a tampon box. It was empty.

“Hey, Michael – we’re going to need some supplies.” She smirked as Meg looked equally as terrifying behind her.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“How?” Gavin said dramatically from the passenger seat, “how did we get roped into this again?” He groaned. In his hands he held a list. It was double the size of the last one. It was so long it coiled in his lap. Gavin immediately resented it.

“Because we love our ladies and we want to keep our balls.” Michael said.

“I’m pretty sure we’ve already lost those. Lindsay’s probably got them in her jewellery drawer.” Gavin muttered bitterly. The thought had Michael laughing, at the very least.

“You’re right, maybe there’s a chain on the list. Meg could make herself a necklace.” Michael joked. Gavin didn’t find it as funny as Michael did.

 

 

“Oh, quit pouting – we’re at the store now anyway. We know what we’re getting this time.” Michael said confidently. Gavin rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car.

“I think we need to get at least six tubs of ice cream. I might need four to myself after this traumatising experience.” Gavin complained. Michael stole his hand and dragged Gavin along.

“All right, would you like a heat pad too? Maybe some new pyjamas? Tampons?” Michael teased. “Maybe your period has synced with theirs.” Michael said. Gavin ripped his hand away from Michael’s in a stubborn attempt at an adult tantrum.

“You’re being mean.” Gavin accused as they entered the store.

“You’re whining.” Michael retorted. He grabbed a cart and pushed it inside.

“I think I deserve five ice creams now.” Gavin decided for himself.

“Fine, asshole.” Michael smirked.

 

 

They headed straight for the ladies hygiene section. It was easier to get it over and done with, after all. Gavin trailed behind as Michael pushed the cart. Gavin frowned as he read the list. There seemed to be more and more ridiculous things on here than last time.

“Did Meg seriously tell us to buy her the new 3ds? She has to be insane.” Gavin groused. Seriously, Meg must be taking the piss with this one. Michael shrugged.

“We’ll head there in a minute.” He replied absently. Michael had lied to Gavin earlier- he’d forgot what they’d bought the time before. So to make up for it he simply knocked as many tampons and towels as he could into their basket.

“You can’t be serious? If she gets one, I get one.” Gavin demands like a child.

“Fine, we all get one – DS consoles for everyone!” Michael crows.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Their shop ends up being a hell of a lot expensive this time and yet Gavin is still astounded by the price of the tampons.

“They’ve gone up!” Gavin exclaims to Michael as he reads the receipt. It’s just as long, if not longer, than the original list.

“What has gone up, Gavin?” Michael asks. He’s tired. He’d lost his lay in and he’d been forced to carry all of the shopping.

“The stuff, Michael – the stuff!” Gavin declared.

“What stuff? The chocolate? The ice cream? The chips?” Michael asked, outraged. It was all expensive  but worth it, of course. Michael would do anything to keep Meg and Lindsay happy in such trying times.

“The lady stuff.” Gavin muttered. He wasn’t going to say it.

“The tampons, Gavin?” Michael laughed.

“Yeah, them!” Gavin agreed.

 

 

“You’re such a baby.” Michael scoffed. They were nearing their home, hopefully their girls wouldn’t be too pissed at them. Their trip had taken a little longer than usual, what with Gavin debating which case to get his DS for at least twenty minutes.

“I’m not.” Gavin pouted.

“Go on then, say tampons.” Michael dared him.

“No, Michael. I’m not going to say that word because you want me to.” Gavin replied.

“Baby.” Michael giggled.

“Fine.” Gavin said, “tampons!” He yelled out the window of the car.

“Jesus Christ Gavin.” Michael cracked up as they received weird looks. It was worth it, if only for the rosy blush that grew on Gavin’s cheeks.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“You were gone forever.” Meg complained from the couch. She was pressed against Lindsay’s side. Both women were cradling a pillow to their stomachs. They’d already broken out Netflix and their chocolate.

“Well, someone put a 3DS on the list.” Michael groused as he dumped their shopping in the kitchen. Gavin had abandoned him to sit with the girls already.

“You got that?” Meg asked excitedly. She sprung up from the couch like there wasn’t blood leaking from her vagina.

“It was on the list, wasn’t it?” Michael grinned. “We all got one; Gavin picked the colours so don’t blame me if you hate ‘em.” Michael said.

“You’re the best.” Meg hummed as she sidled up beside Michael. He knew what she was looking for. He handed her one of the four DS consoles and laughed as she hugged it to her chest.

 

 

“Yeah, you are the best.” Lindsay hummed from the couch. Gavin had taken Meg’s place. He’d taken the liberty of stretching across Lindsay’s lap like a cat. Lindsay had let him, of course, and was petting through his hair in content.

“I think I deserve a kiss.” Gavin murmured sleepily.

“Why, did you hold the list again?” Lindsay snickered.

“Yeah but that’s not why.” Gavin explained, “I shouted tampon out the car window.”

“You what?” Lindsay laughed.

“Michael told me to.” Gavin shrugged in response. Lindsay shook her head. She kissed Gavin anyway, despite being embarrassed on his behalf.

“Do you know what that makes you?” Lindsay asked Gavin.

“What?” Gavin asked. He hoped she didn’t call him a baby like Michael did.

“It makes you MVP of the Period Posse.” Lindsay giggled.

 

 

“Stop with that nickname!” Michael yelled from the kitchen. He sounded annoyed. Lindsay knew he didn’t really care though. That name had, and always would, stick.


End file.
